


Mornings Like Those

by InfiniteFreedom



Series: Random Moments [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food vs root, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteFreedom/pseuds/InfiniteFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could easily get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Like Those

**Author's Note:**

> As promised fluff. 
> 
> Duh.
> 
> Read with your own will.

Shaw didn't wake up with a grunt as usual.   
No, she felt strangely satisfied, as if she hadn't slept like this for years. 

Not that she ruled out the possibility anyway.

Even though she hadn't spent the whole night sleeping - courtesy of another more time consuming activity - she was filled with energy, ready to go out for the day.

She turned around in her bed, half expecting to find the other woman looking at her intently, the other half more than slightly dreading the probability of Root snuggling at her side.

She hated cuddling, or at least that was what she was planning on showing the hacker.

Instead, when her eyes landed upon the other side of the bed, she was met with utter and complete emptiness. 

The only sign of Root ever even being there was the disarray of the sheets, indicating that someone was sleeping there, but had left.

Shaw's face contorted into something akin to disappointment, and worry, because - hell. That was a first.

With a frown on her face she got up quickly, throwing on a loose tank top on her way to the bedroom's exit.

It was quiet, other than some car engines roaring, and the usual New York morning sounds filtering the air.

Her apartment was rather simple, yet very comfortable. It was the closest thing she had to a home, and she admitted to considering asking Harold for a permanent sold.

You know, it was good to have a place to go back to in case something went wrong.

As she walked down the corridor slumping, she cast a glance to the bathroom, in the - totally curiosity - hope of spotting Root.

No luck, but she at least got to see what time it was on the mirror's clock.

That mirror was a gift from Reese, as a welcome back home gesture. It was cool, and quite different, since she'd never seen a mirror with a wall clock stuck on it.

Root had laughed at the sight, talking about how impractical that was, because now they wouldn't be able to see themselves in the mirror which was the point of buying one all along.

(Shaw could only imagine Root in a suit at the time, and wearing glasses, selling pieces in a gallery, and it got her hot, and so they ended up sweating and panting in front of it.)

No matter what the point, she'd kept it - and there! 

See how it came in handy?

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. Which was at the same time early for a Saturday, but late for Shaw's routine. Then again, The Machine had given them a break so…

Whatever.

Sam kept walking down the corridor, and soon enough reached the kitchen. 

When she heard sounds from inside, she almost instantly jumped for her gun. Only, when she actually saw what or more suitably who was in there, did a wide smirk take over her face.

Root was moving around the kitchen gracefully, like she owned the place, as if she knew what every single cupboard was storing, knew where Shaw placed the plates, the glasses, bowls and anything else.

Sure enough it was a huge plus to have an all seeing Machine blabbering in your ear all you need to know. Though she doubted this was the case. She hadn't been talking much about it, Root, and the ex ISA agent was clever enough to deduce that The Machine was still hesitant in talking freely to her, even after Samaritan came down.

It kind of made Shaw angry, because often more than not, she found Root spacing out, drowning in her own pit of thoughts and worries. Usually Shaw wouldn't say anything, but sometimes there was a big argument on the verge of her tongue.

An argument that was pointless to have with someone that had dedicated their whole life to their so-called God.

The notion kind of struck Sameen in the head, and sooner rather than later she would give up and leave Root in peace.

Today Root looked chirpy though, opening stoves, and cutting oranges, all the while tracing a tune of her own with her hums.

(Even though she'd never admit it, it was kind of heart warming to have someone cook her breakfast every day.)

 

She had her hair picked up on a messy bun, and she was wearing just a large, baggy hoodie, Shaw's favorite, that barely did anything to cover half of her buttocks.

 

(That hoodie was her favorite both because it was flexible and because she'd seen Root stare at it longingly. And okay maybe Shaw left it in Root's side of the drawers for a reason.)

The long slender legs crossing and uncrossing during her movements, caught Shaw's attention, and she gulped as she pictured them somewhere else, perhaps wrapped around her waist, holding Shaw tight against Root's hot body.

She felt some wetness to her core, and licked her lips involuntarily. 

Root hadn't realized she was being watched yet, and Shaw silently thanked The Machine for not alerting her, unimportant or not.

They had been like this ever since Root repeatedly told her that it didn't matter to her whether Sameen was problematic or not, because she'd always be her Sameen.

 

Shaw scowled then, but innerly her heart was waging a war with her mind.

 

As the taller woman was making something that appeared to be a natural orange juice, Sam tiptoed behind her, making sure not to give away her position.

 

Sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

 

She carefully reached the spot right behind Root, and heard the humming tune come to an abrupt halt as she wrapped her arms around Root's waist from behind, and pressed her front flush against Root's back.

It was rare that she'd be the one to initiate these kind of actions, but she'd noticed by now, that when she did, it was worth it.

 

The lightly dressed brunette froze in her arms, before she eventually leaned back a second later. Shaw laid the softest of kisses on Root's pulse point, watching the woman tilting her head to give her better access, as her hands came to rest on top of Shaw's. 

"Morning." Sam spoke softly, her word muffled by the neck her lips were currently preoccupied by.

"Morning…" Root said with an equally tender voice and turned around, encircling Shaw's neck with her gentle hands.

Sameen smiled at her sleepily, and leaned up to kiss her in a what one would call soft kiss, although Root knew her lover well enough to detect the underlying desire deep in there.

It was another kind of feeling, being with someone that might just know you better than yourself, and Sameen momentarily wondered whether she'd have to file all the new emotions later just to keep it organized.

 

Root sighed into her mouth, and it bought Shaw out of her reverie. "You sleep well?"

 

"Mhhmm." Shaw nodded her head and slowly unzipped the jacket covering the woman's torso, her eyes following her hands closely.

 

Root was hot above all, and the urges hit Shaw in the head ( and in the heart ) during the most unexpected times.

 

What could she do?

 

"I'm cooking breakfast." Root mumbled but it came out shaky under the influence of Shaw's heated touch. 

They seldom had mornings like these, as one of them always had to leave for a mission first thing in the dawn. However when they did, they both made sure to use it to their full advantage. 

"Oh I'm hungry alright." she kissed Root's collarbone and nipped at the skin right above her breast. "But for something you can't cook."

And oh God, had Root's skin always been so pale?

 

The hacker's voice seemed to hitch at the implication, momentarily losing her footing, until Shaw's eyebrows shot up with the lopsided grin Root was shooting her.

"Sameen Shaw, are you choosing me over food?" her grin only widened as Sam scowled at the thought, and she leaned in, brushing her lips against the shorter woman's teasingly. 

"I'm honored." she whispered so low and seductive, that shivers traveled all the way from Shaw's spine to her toes.

 

So yeah that was where she had to cross the line. But uh - it was kind of hard with…oh so slender fingers combing their way through her hair.

 

"I hate you." Shaw grumbled before capturing those smug lips with her own once again, in a passionate yet tamed kiss.

 

(Even now she knew she was lying.)

Root pulled away just an inch, breathed a "no you don't" and started nibbling at the skin on Shaw's jaw, up to her earlobe, and back to her neck.

Shaw barely contained a moan, but she did lift Root from her butt, naturally accepting the feet coming to wrap around her waist.

 

They fitted like puzzle pieces, like a knife and its holster.

And yeah that was a good simile. 

Shaw was a knife that threatened to come out, ready to kill anyone, and Root was the only thing able to stop her.

 

(Not control her, definitely not.)

 

Yeah she liked that. 

Root halted at the movement as she gasped, and Shaw carried her like this to the counter, where Shaw let her down gently. 

Root's eyes were doing that crinkling thing again, and Sameen did not, absolutely not melt at the sight.

 

(She also one hundred percent did not think of 'adorable' as a description.)

 

"No." she said and came at breath's distance from Root, untying her lover's hair in the process. "I don't." she met her lips in a slow, burning kiss, allowing her tongue to explore familiar territory. 

She didn't mind, because her lover always tasted different but always so Root and yes Shaw could definitely get used to this.

 

 

A burnt egg and a juice with no vitamins left hour later, a fuzzy Shaw emerged from the bedroom where Root was asleep peacefully, and entered a what she expected to be burnt to the ground kitchen. 

But it was all there, and the stove had been turned off and the room was intact.

"What the…" she muttered before noticing a red light blinking at her from the fridge.

As if it was winking at her.

"Oh." Shaw mouthed. "Thanks."

Maybe that Machine wasn't so bad after all.

FIN.


End file.
